


A Study of Reactions

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for challenge 264: Playing Detective, at kh_drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Study of Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for challenge 264: Playing Detective, at kh_drabble.

“You gonna finish that?” says an obnoxiously familiar voice, and Xehanort looks sharply over his shoulder. Unfortunately, this causes him to miss the owner of said voice warping in front of him and stealing his last muffin.

He certainly doesn’t want it now, he doesn’t know where Braig has been. He’s fairly certain he doesn’t want to either.

“Last chance to answer!” he singsongs, taking a bite before he can reasonably have been ready to answer.

“No.” is all he says, and yet he feels vaguely satisfied with the way Braig’s eye narrows slightly. If he could get him annoyed more often, he might stay away.

* * *

He’s beginning to wonder if Even realizes that he’s giving Braig exactly what he wants. Still, it is quite amusing to watch the way his attitude drives the more serious apprentice to let slip details he hasn’t even shared with Xehanort.

“I don’t know, what d’you think Xeha?” Braig asks, glancing over to him.

He still hasn’t pinned down what causes the smirk which now slides across his face. “I’m sure that Even is only trying to defend his reputation for accuracy, Braig. We wouldn’t want to present a hypothesis as fact.” Though the words have a strangely familiar feel to them, even as he wonders at his phrasing.

The hungry glint that appears in Braig’s eye for a moment is even more familiar. He can almost feel the understanding hovering just out of reach, and it causes a quiet surge of rage that he cannot simply reach out and take it.

His only certainty of late is that Braig knows something he does not and enjoys the fact. When it’s not frightening him. He has yet to figure out what stimulus causes the varied reactions, but he knows he’s getting closer.

* * *

The rage he felt so easily during the first days has been easier to control of late, though he still remembers nothing. Once he had thought that it was simply the loss of memory causing the anger and confusion.

Now, he is less certain.

He departs his latest meeting with the King in his usual foul mood, however, and is met with the usual irritant after. Braig is unusually serious this time however, and doesn’t even bother to cling to his person in the normal manner. “So, how’d it go?”

“I would much rather speak of how the experiments are proceeding.” he murmurs, and is rewarded with that look in Braig’s eye again.

Knowledge is always a potent lure, and the only one he is certain will draw out the answers he seeks.


End file.
